


Menu 2: [Avatar] [Cowboy Bebop]

by AvocadoLove, FanRamen, Silphanis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Cowboy Bebop, Fan Ramen (Podcast)
Genre: Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/pseuds/FanRamen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silphanis/pseuds/Silphanis
Summary: Fan Ramen is a brand new podcast where professional voice actors Ralph Avalon and Lindy Day read your fanfiction out loud. Our goal is to help get authors more exposure and to keep people excited about writing.





	Menu 2: [Avatar] [Cowboy Bebop]

Episode two of our new podcast! Special thanks to AvocadoLove and Silphanis for submitting your work and being so pleasant to work with. If you'd like to submit your fanfiction, please visit our [website](https://www.fanramen.com/submit) with directions on how to submit. Questions, comments, or ramen orders can be sent to FanRamenPodcast@gmail.com. You can find us on all major [podcast apps](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/fan-ramen/id1438339647?mt=2&app=podcast), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diK-opIIjDA), and [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/fanramen/menu-2-avatarcowboy-bebop).

Visit our featured authors and support their writing by giving kudos, commenting, and following.

[Another Brother by AvocadoLove ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68573/chapters/90545)

[Rain by Silphanis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003352)

Please enjoy!


End file.
